Electronic packages for enclosing electronic chips need to be hermetically sealed to protect the chips from the moisture in the air. When water cooling is used, it is necessary to protect the chips from water vapor or liquid corrosion. When the chip is mated to a liquid cooled heat exchanger the problem is especially severe and a diaphragm hermetic boundary is sometimes used.
The present invention describes a sealing method and apparatus for a sealing diaphragm which can be assembled and disassembled without requiring solders or high temperature brazing. In addition, the sealing diaphragm is positioned to avoid a thermal impedance to the cooling process by being positioned out of the path between the chip and the heat exchanger.